Luz eterna
by Yrim
Summary: Tras aquel dos de Mayo, los Malfoy pasan a ser una de las familias mágicas de más bajo prestigio social. Odiados tanto por un bando como por el otro, los tres intentan recuperarse como pueden. Draco regresa a Hogwarts a pesar de todo, y bajo su aparente frialdad, se va consumiendo en la culpa y desesperación poco a poco. Sin embargo, alguien está empeñada en salvarle de sí mismo.


**Los personajes y el maravilloso universo mágico son propiedad de J. .**

**Capítulo 1: Noticias y decisiones**

Desde la verja de entrada se podía divisar todo el esplendor de aquella gran mansión, invisible para los muggles. Aquellas grandes ventanas daban una sensación de poder y misterio que en esos momentos de poco le servían a los dueños. A pesar de todos los oscuros acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar en ella hacía apenas dos meses, ellos se habían esforzado por cambiar cada mínimo detalle que les recordara una etapa de sus vidas que ya estaba cerrada. Sin embargo, vista desde fuera parecía completamente igual, incluyendo el enorme y bien cuidado jardín y los hermosos pavos reales, que se paseaban altivamente mostrando su blanco plumaje.

Antes de que el sol se pusiera completamente, ya se veían luces en las habitaciones que se fueron apagando a medida que se acercaba la medianoche. Ahora únicamente había claridad en una de las estancias del segundo piso que daba a la parte posterior del jardín, y en ella, un joven todavía vestido con la ropa de la cena meditaba tumbado boca arriba en la cama, aún hecha. Serio, leía y releía un folio de pergamino que le había llegado por correo la mañana anterior. Harto, hizo una mueca de desagrado y dejó la carta a un lado junto a él en la cama. En ese momento llamaron suavemente a la puerta, que sin esperar respuesta se abrió dejando ver a una guapa mujer ataviada con un fino camisón de seda y una bata de terciopelo beige. Tenía el pelo rubio recogido en un moño que, si bien se lo hacía para andar por casa, no por ello resultaba menos elegante.

— Draco —llamó la mujer al chico, que no dio señales de haberla oído— Draco, cariño, duérmete ya que es tarde —dijo mientras se acercaba al chico y se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

La señora Malfoy observó durante un momento a su hijo, que seguía impasible mirando al techo, y después sus ojos enfocaron los papeles que él había estado leyendo hasta un segundo antes de que ella entrara. Con un suspiro los cogió y los puso encima de la mesa del escritorio.

— Cielo, ya hemos hablado de eso. Es tu elección, sí, pero no puedes quedarte sin dormir por eso. Te queda tiempo.

Dicho esto, se acercó a su hijo y lo besó con ternura en la frente. Acto seguido salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta con cuidado. En cuanto su madre hubo salido, Draco se levantó. Sin mucha idea de lo que hacer a continuación, paseó la vista por toda la habitación. Él había sido el único que no había cambiado nada de su cuarto: los mismos muebles de madera oscura, los mismos tapices verde esmeralda en honor a Slytherin, el mismo perfecto orden entre cada cosa… Sabía que eso no le había gustado a su madre, pero él no estaba dispuesto a ceder. Aquella habitación era suya, y al fin y al cabo, el Señor Tenebroso no había dormido en su cama, ni siquiera había cruzado el umbral de su puerta.

Frunciendo el ceño, fue hacia el escritorio en busca de lo que su madre había puesto allí y leyó por enésima vez la carta:

_Estimado señor Malfoy,_

_Nos complace comunicarle que, tras los sucesos ocurridos en el Castillo Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería el pasado Mayo, la escuela está en perfectas condiciones para volver a impartir sus clases con normalidad. Por ello, y teniendo en cuenta todo lo ocurrido el curso anterior, los alumnos de séptimo podrán volver a asistir al colegio y recibir de nuevo sus lecciones en su último curso. Le rogamos que nos envíe su respuesta antes del 31 de Agosto. Adjunta a esta carta tiene la lista con los libros y materiales que necesita._

_Atentamente_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora_

Resoplando, la dejó caer encima de un ejemplar de "El Profeta" de hacía un mes y medio, en el que una foto de él y su padre ocupaban la primera plana:

_LOS MALFOY, INDULTADOS_

_ Lucius Malfoy y su hijo, Draco Malfoy, presuntos mortífagos, han sido juzgados hoy tras haber estado esperando sus condenas en Azkaban durante las dos semanas que ha tardado en celebrarse el juicio. Al acto han asistido únicamente los miembros del Wizengamot, el Ministro de Magia y algunos testigos, entre ellos el mismísimo Harry Potter, que sorprendentemente ha declarado en defensa de la familia. A pesar de la sorpresa inicial e incredulidad que ha asaltado al Wizengamot ante la insistencia del Elegido en el indulto de los Malfoy, padre e hijo han sido puestos en libertad condicional pocas horas después de que se celebrase el juicio, lo que se debe en parte a la información proporcionada por parte de los dos magos acerca del posible paradero de otros mortífagos fugados. Por su parte, Narcisa Malfoy, mujer de Lucius, acusada de confabulación y colaboración con los mortífagos aunque no formase parte del círculo, y hasta ahora confinada en su mansión, también ha quedado libre, de nuevo tras la intervención del salvador del mundo mágico. La familia ha salido aliviada del ministerio aunque sin prestar declaraciones a la prensa._

_ Hay magos y brujas que todavía se preguntan cómo ha sido posible el indulto de los Malfoy aún a sabiendas de que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado tenía como cuartel general la propia casa del mortífago, pero esta reportera ha indagado en el asunto y parece ser que la señora Malfoy le salvó la vida a Potter de una muerte segura ante el propio mago tenebroso. Pero, ¿es eso suficiente para soltar también a los dos seguidores del peor Mago Tenebroso de todos los tiempos? "Yo los dejaría pudrirse en Azkaban", declara uno de los aurores que arrestó a la familia Malfoy, "es lo que se merecen todos los magos de su calaña, pasar allí el resto de su miserable vida" […] _

Con una mirada de repulsión y asco, se alejó del escritorio. Impaciente, se quitó la ropa y se puso el pijama. Sacudió la varita para apagar las luces y se metió en la cama implorando, como cada noche, para no tener esas pesadillas que lo atormentaban desde hacía ya tanto.

Estaba solo en medio de una habitación a oscuras. Escuchaba voces, susurros. Sentía ráfagas de aire frío que le llegaban de todas partes, pero él no podía moverse. Su cuerpo no le obedecía. Entonces escuchó una risa gélida que le erizó los vellos de la nuca, y los vio. Un ejército de personas, tanto muggles como mágicas, se aproximaban a él. Pero había algo extraño en ellos… sus ojos estaban apagados, hundidos, y su piel estaba blanca como la cera.

Eran inferis. Pensó en su varita, pero no la tenía. No sabía por qué, pero sabía que no la tenía. Horrorizado, intentó echar a correr, sin ningún resultado; su cuerpo permaneció inmóvil. Y los miró.

Esas personas no estaban vivas, pero él sabía lo que querían, lo que clamaban: venganza. Los veía acercarse cada vez más, sin poder huir, sin poder defenderse, sin poder siquiera gritar.

— ¡No, no! ¡Yo no os he matado! ¡Por favor! —intentaba decir, pero de su boca únicamente salía el vapor del aire frío que seguía penetrando en sus pulmones.

Con ojos desorbitados, vio como la profesora Burbage salía de entre tantos inferis, aproximándose a él de la misma forma que los demás y con su mismo propósito. Casi podía oírla reclamarle por su muerte, justo frente a sus ojos y sin que él hubiera intentado evitarla. Quería gritar, quería salir de allí, huir…

Lo próximo que notó fueron decenas de manos heladas que le agarraban y tiraban de él. Sentía que se partiría en dos en cualquier momento. Quería gritar, pedir ayuda. Se estaba quedando sin aire. No podía respirar…

Despertó de pronto, empapado en sudor y transpirando. El corazón le latía rápidamente y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama y se pasó las manos por el rostro. Todavía podía sentir esas manos tocándole. Angustiado, se quitó la parte de arriba del pijama y la tiró al suelo. También estaba empapada. Salió de entre las sábanas y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha con la intención de despejarse, tal y como hacía cada vez que tenía una de esas pesadillas. Y últimamente, siempre las tenía.

La mañana siguiente amaneció nublada y con amenaza de lluvia, pero él no lo notó. Desde que llegó de Azkaban no había salido de casa, ni tampoco tenía pensamiento de hacerlo en lo que le quedaba de verano. Bajó a desayunar, con su porte altivo, como siempre, pero con esa mirada fría e insensible que se había instalado en él. Otra de las múltiples consecuencias de vivir una guerra de la forma en la que él la había vivido: sin saber dónde estar, qué elegir, quién ser.

Se encaminó hacia el comedor, donde encontró a sus padres ya sentados a la nueva mesa adquirida recientemente. Eso lo agradeció mentalmente. No había sido capaz de probar bocado sentado a la mesa anterior desde que su antiguo señor les mostró cómo una serpiente era capaz de engullir a una persona entera encima de ella. En realidad, no había comido muy bien desde que el mago se instaló allí. Su madre estaba preocupada por eso, e intentaba hacerle comer más; sin embargo, seguía sin mucho apetito. Cada vez se veía más delgado, y eso sí lo estaba notando. Por eso no se sorprendió cuando su madre, nada más verlo, llamó a un elfo doméstico para que le trajera unas bandejas con el abundante desayuno que, para no variar, no se terminó.

Mientras desayunaban, Narcisa intentaba, sin éxito, trabar una conversación que a los pocos minutos quedaba reducida a unas cuantas preguntas por su parte y respuestas monosilábicas por parte de Lucius y su hijo. Eso era ya lo normal entre ellos. Su familia estaba rota, y él daba fe de ello. Draco soportaba a su padre simplemente por todo el cariño que le tenían ambos a su madre, pero no por ello le dirigía la palabra. Su madre eso lo sabía, y quizás era una de las cosas que más le dolían. El honor, el orgullo y la dignidad de la familia estaban ya por los suelos. Lo único que quedaba era seguir los tres juntos intentando recuperarse, y ni siquiera eso parecía que se fuera a lograr debido al rencor que Draco le tenía a su padre. Sabía Merlín que la señora Malfoy había intentado hablar con los dos hombres, pero uno de ellos estaba demasiado herido y el otro no hacía nada por evitarlo. Estaba claro que ambos eran Malfoy hasta la médula, y eso no facilitaba las cosas.

Una semana antes de que se cumpliera el plazo para avisar si iría o no a Hogwarts este año, el rubio se decidió: iría y afrontaría sus consecuencias. No iba a ser un año fácil, pero al menos saldría de allí con sus estudios terminados como Merlín manda. Cuando se lo comunicó a su madre, ella sonrió tristemente y lo abrazó.

— Mañana iremos al Callejón Diagon para comprar lo que te falta —sugirió Narcisa.

— No me hace falta casi nada, tan sólo un par de plumas nuevas, pergaminos y tinta —dijo contando mentalmente— Y algunos ingredientes para pociones —añadió.

Su madre asintió.

— ¿Estás decepcionada? —preguntó sin pensar.

— ¿Decepcionada? ¿Por qué dices eso, Draco?

— Porque al parecer no te alegras de la decisión que he tomado —dijo él fríamente.

— No, no, cariño —dijo abrazándolo de nuevo— No es eso, no digas eso. No estoy decepcionada… Estoy triste porque otra vez voy a estar sin ti, mi niño…

Él se quedó estático por un segundo, golpeándose mentalmente por cómo le había hablado a su madre, la única persona que le quería y que daría su vida por él sin pensarlo. Apretando los labios, la rodeó también con los brazos y la estrechó contra sí, sorprendiéndose al encontrarla mucho más pequeña que la última vez que la abrazó.

Al día siguiente, al atardecer, ya estaba listo para salir. Se reunió con su madre en el salón. Ella ya le estaba esperando de pie junto a la chimenea.

— Ya estás listo, ¿no? —preguntó.

Draco asintió.

— Coge mi brazo, madre —le ofreció el rubio.

Ella obedeció con una sonrisa adornando su rostro y levantó la vista hacia él, reparando en la altura de su hijo.

— Mi pequeño… que ya no es tan pequeño —susurró lo bastante alto como para que Draco lo oyese. Divertido, sonrió de lado.

— Creo que te has dado cuenta algo tarde — contestó, y los dos sonriendo se desaparecieron.

Aparecieron en un rincón del Callejón, cerca de la tienda de Ollivander, que volvía a estar abierta, y echaron a andar en busca de todo lo necesario. Tardaron tres cuartos de hora en comprar todo, ya que entre tienda y tienda se dedicaban a echarle un vistazo a los escaparates. No fue muy agradable tener a todo el mundo mirándole como si fuera un trol de dos cabezas, pero bueno, eso era lo que le quedaba y lo que le esperaba en Hogwarts. Más le valía irse acostumbrando.

— Oye, Draco, ¿Por qué no nos tomamos algo en el Caldero Chorreante antes de volver? —preguntó Narcisa.

— ¿Estás segura? —dudó el rubio. Ella lo tenía que estar pasando incluso peor que él por las miradas y lo susurros de la gente a su alrededor.

— Claro que sí. No hay nada de malo, ¿no? —respondió altanera caminando hacia el local.

En cuanto pusieron un pie dentro de la taberna, se notó el cambio en el ambiente. Un silencio incómodo se extendió por cada rincón de la estancia a la vez que ellos se dirigían a la barra. Pidieron un ron de grosella para cada uno y se sentaron en un lugar apartado con la intención de evitar oídos indiscretos.

— Espero que no te acostumbres a beber alcohol con tu madre —dijo Narcisa divertida.

— Tranquila —respondió con una sonrisa ladeada— no tengo intención de caer en estos vicios.

Pasaron un rato hablando de cosas triviales, hasta que se acabaron la bebida. Narcisa se dirigió a la barra a pagar mientras Draco ya iba hacia la puerta de salida. No había puesto todavía la mano en el picaporte cuando la puerta se abrió desde fuera, dejando ver a las personas a las que el rubio menos ganas tenía de ver.

Seguido de los dos Weasley más pequeños y de Granger, estaba él. La expresión de Harry Potter debía de ser una copia de la suya. Ambos se quedaron mirando, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Sin embargo, Narcisa, que había seguido a Draco hasta la salida después de pagar, se acercó sonriente al moreno.

— Harry Potter —le saludó dándole la mano— ¿cómo estás?

El chico le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa tímida.

— Bien, gracias. ¿Y usted?

El bar se había quedado en silencio repentinamente. Draco sentía que eran el centro de todas las miradas, y aunque en el pasado eso le hubiera encantado, en ese momento lo único que quería era salir de allí.

— Muy bien, también, gracias a ti. Perdóname pero no he tenido oportunidad de agradecerte lo que has hecho por nuestra familia. Nunca lo olvidaré, te lo aseguro.

— Yo tampoco olvidaré lo que hizo por mí. Le debo la vida.

— Y todos nosotros te la debemos a ti —contestó ella solemne—. Espero que te siga yendo todo bien en el futuro. Me alegro de haberte visto.

Luego se dieron de nuevo la mano a modo de despedida y Narcisa pasó por su lado y salió del Caldero Chorreante tras saludar con un movimiento de cabeza a los tres que acompañaban al moreno. Draco lo saludó de la misma forma con una sonrisa de medio lado.

— Suerte, Potter.

— Lo mismo digo, Malfoy.

El rubio asintió, para después salir del pub sin mirar a los demás, y desaparecer junto con su madre rumbo a su casa. Cuando llegaron metió los nuevos materiales comprados en el baúl, ya preparado desde el día anterior, y se cambió para la cena.

Cuando bajó, descubrió que su padre no había llegado. Eso parecía haberse convertido en costumbre. Últimamente nada más que lo veía a la hora del desayuno, y en parte lo agradecía.

— ¿Qué te dijo Potter? —la preguntó Narcisa a su hijo.

— Sólo me deseó suerte.

Narcisa sonrió levemente.

— En el fondo es un buen chico.

— No me digas que ahora le vas a coger cariño —ironizó Draco con una mueca.

— Sabes que no.

Después se hizo el silencio entre los dos. Draco se percató de que su madre quería decirle algo, pero que no se decidía a hacerlo, y desvió su mirada paseándola por toda la cocina, esperando. Un minuto después, Narcisa cogió aire. El rubio medio sonrió al notarlo.

— Draco… —empezó a hablar— creo que deberías saber… tu padre…

En ese punto la sonrisa del Slytherin se borró.

— Madre —la interrumpió con voz severa— creo que ya hemos tenido esta conversación muchas veces y…

— No, escúchame, Draco —le dijo la mujer muy seria— tu padre está haciendo todo lo posible para enmendar sus errores. Para enmendar nuestros errores —corrigió—.

Draco resopló. Cada vez que su madre sacaba el tema de su padre se encolerizaba, pero no le gustaba discutir con ella.

— Por eso está llegando últimamente tarde a casa. Por eso se marcha cada mañana al ministerio.

— ¿No es para hacerle la pelota a Shacklebolt?

— ¡Draco! —le recriminó su madre.

El rubio se mordió la lengua, algo avergonzado. Ella lo miraba acusadoramente.

— Escúchame. Tu padre está ayudando a los aurores a capturar a otros mortífagos. Y no lo hace para ganarse el favor del ministerio ni para que salga en los periódicos que está reformado —explicó admirando aquellos grises ojos, tan idénticos a los de su marido—. Lo hace para ganarse tu respeto de nuevo, Draco; tu respeto, tu admiración y tu cariño.

La señora Malfoy hizo una pausa que aprovecho para tranquilizarse y no derramar las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos. Al ver que su hijo seguía callado, prosiguió:

— Él te quiere, cielo. Te quiere más de lo que puedas imaginar. Y dentro de unos días te vas a Hogwarts. No es justo para ninguno de los dos que te vayas sin haberle dado un abrazo a tu padre.

Narcisa lo miraba intensamente, transmitiéndole con esa mirada todo lo que ella exponía con palabras.

— El Señor Tenebroso ha destruido muchas familias, Draco. No dejes que destruya también la nuestra.

* * *

Esa misma noche esperó a que su padre llegara a casa. El fuego de la chimenea crepitaba a punto de apagarse, y él, sentado en el sillón justo en frente, observaba la habitación que poco a poco se quedaba en penumbras. Se levantó con la intención de atizar un poco el fuego cuando de repente este se volvió verdoso y en un segundo se encontró frente a su padre, que se incorporaba sacudiéndose las cenizas de la túnica. El encontrarse cara a cara con su hijo era algo que Lucius no esperaba, pero aún menos se esperaba las palabras que este le dirigió:

— Padre, quiero hablar un momento contigo. ¿Sería posible?

Lucius, con el ceño fruncido, asintió lentamente y siguió a su hijo hasta el centro de la estancia. Durante medio minuto se quedaron mirándose en silencio, hasta que Draco pudo reducir considerablemente sus pulsaciones.

— Yo… he estado hablando con madre y… me he enterado de que estas yendo al ministerio ayudando a… —Draco calló y apretó los dientes.

— Sé que… —comenzó su padre con voz ronca tras unos minutos de intenso silencio— Sé que no he sido el mejor ejemplo a seguir, Draco. Pero siempre he querido lo mejor para tu madre y para ti. Y pensé…

— No finjas que todo lo hacías por nosotros —le reclamó el joven—. Lo hacías por regodearte y por tu propio beneficio.

El señor Malfoy tragó saliva con esfuerzo.

— No lo niego —dijo al fin suavemente— Pero créeme, si hubiera sabido por lo que tendríais que pasar tu madre y tú… Sobre todo tú, hijo… No hubiera actuado de la forma en que lo hice.

— ¿Y por qué debería creerte? —preguntó Draco con ojos escrutadores.

— Basta ya. Soy tu padre, Draco —soltó Lucius irguiéndose.

— Eso no impidió que me grabaran una marca en el brazo —escupió con odio sin amedrentarse.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Que yo recuerde tú no estabas muy en desacuerdo con eso! —gritó.

— ¡Porque tú también la tenías! —gritó Draco levantando aún más la voz que su padre—. ¡Porque se suponía que todo lo que tú hacías era lo mejor que podía hacerse!

Lucius centró la vista en el pálido rostro de su hijo.

— Me equivoqué —susurró Lucius con voz rota.

— Eso ya está más que claro —resopló Draco.

— ¡No toleraré que me hables en ese tono, desagradecido! —gritó el señor Malfoy. El comentario de su hijo había agotado la poca paciencia de la que disponía.

— ¡¿Y qué se supone que es lo que debería agradecerte?! —preguntó sarcásticamente Draco también alzando la voz.

— ¡Te he dado todo lo que se te ha antojado desde que naciste! —gritaba fuera de sus casillas.

— ¡Menos un padre de verdad! —contraatacó el adolescente. Estaba apretando tanto las manos que las uñas le hacían daño al clavárselas en las palmas.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando?! —les interrumpió una voz desde la puerta.

Ambos se giraron. Narcisa estaba en el umbral de la puerta mirando con ojos desencajados tanto a su hijo como a su marido. Parecía petrificada. Draco frunció el ceño y salió rumbo a su habitación evitando la mirada de su madre cuando pasó por su lado. Sus padres seguían en silencio mientras él subía las escaleras, y no los oyó subir a su cuarto en todo el rato que estuvo echado en la cama sin dormir.

No quiso pensar en nada, intentó mantener la mente en blanco, como si alguien pudiera utilizar legeremancia contra él. Su tía le había enseñado bien a vaciar su mente, sin embargo, tras esa conversación con su padre, le había asaltado una ola de furia que ni siquiera la oclumancia podía mitigar.

* * *

**Bien, ¿qué os ha parecido? Sinceramente siempre he tenido curiosidad por cómo fue la vida de Draco al terminar la Segunda Guerra.Y pensando y pensando, pues decidí escribir lo que imagino. ****Me gustaría muchísimo que me escribierais para ver qué tal os ha parecido el primer capítulo; tanto si os gusta, como si creéis que debería cambiar algo, agradezco cualquier aporte.**

**¡Un beso!**


End file.
